Parejas: La Manada
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Para Lunatik - Love, viñetas acerca de los chicos de La Push y sus imprimaciones. Capítulo III: Quil y Claire.
1. Sam, Leah y Emily

**A ver... este regalo atrasado es para ****Lunatik-love****. La verdad, es que me has dado un dolor de cabeza con esto y para colmo, en ningún momento tuve tiempo como para sentarme a escribir y dedicarme por completo a él. Y la verdad, es que te pido disculpas si no es lo que querías. Pero prefiero mostrarte el intento y que lo juzgues, para saber si vale la pena este esfuerzo de última hora.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sam, Leah y Emily.**

Leah se miraba al espejo por enésima vez, girando sobre sus talones y dar una vuelta en trescientos sesenta grados. Luego, se fijó en los detalles de su perfil izquierdo, después en el derecho y por último, el maquillaje, el escote, la caída de la tela blanca que contrastaba con su piel broncínea y al final, en sus zapatos, tan blancos como el vestido. Emily, al ver que la chica comenzaba a realizar la acción nuevamente, le habló exasperada.

- ¡Por Dios, Leah! ¿Cuántas veces necesitas verte en el espejo para convencerte de que te ves bien? - La aludida le sonrío levemente, en señal de disculpa, lo que hizo sonreír a su prima. - Además, es una cita más, no el día de tu boda.

Las últimas palabras congelaron en su sitio a Leah, provocando que toda aquella emoción que sentía al juntarse con su novio, se desvanecía, dando paso a la preocupación.

- Leah, ¿Qué pasa?

La chica se sentó en el borde de su cama, suspirando sonoramente.

- Sabes muy bien que Sam desapareció durante dos semanas. - Emily asintió silenciosamente, para que su prima pudiera continuar hablando. - Pues bien, he estado tratando de sonsacarle algo, pero no me ha dicho absolutamente nada.

Emily la miró sin saber que decir, pero no tenía idea de si acaso debía quedarse callada o no. Así que mejor se fue por la tangente, diciendo una frase que al final, no decía nada.

- No te preocupes, tal vez...

- El problema es ese: no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Porque si antes buscaba mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya, ahora evita tocarme. Y las veces que he podido rozar su piel, está ardiendo en fiebre, aunque no se vea enfermo e insista en que está bien. Y sus rasgos son más duros, como si tuviera muchos más en realidad. Además, siempre está cansado y desaparece durante tiempos muy prolongados.

Emily nuevamente se quedó en silencio. Pero al ver que una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Leah, se acercó a ella y le abrazó.

- Mira, si no quiere decirte nada, es porque aún no reúne el valor suficiente para decírtelo. Sam nunca te haría daño, Leah.

- Lo sé.

En eso, se sienten voces abajo. Toda tristeza desaparece y Leah comienza nuevamente con la revisión de su atuendo. Emily le dió un par de palmadas en la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Le diré a Sam que ya bajas. Y si no babea por tí en cuanto bajes, es un tonto. - Emily bajó las escaleras y vio a Sam. Éste la miró como si nunca la hubiese visto en su vida. Y ella le miró con ternura. Se acercó para acariciarle el rostro, cuando Leah bajó las escaleras.

- Sam, ya estoy...

Sam la miró sorprendido, Emily retiró la mano de donde estaba y Leah unió las piezas.

El no babearía por ella nunca más.


	2. Jared y Kim

**Aquí sigo con tu regalo Luna. Sólo que en Año Nuevo no pude conectarme porque todo el mundo me andaba apurando para ir a la cena familiar y de ahí, partir a Quillón, en donde no hay internet (o sea, hay cybers... no es tan arcaico el pueblo XD). Además, con 33° C, ¿Habrías salido de la piscina?**

**Tengo que preguntarte algunas cosillas, pero te las digo en el review. **

**Bueno, les dejo seguir leyendo este experimento.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Tods los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Jared y Kim**

Jared nunca le había dado mucha bola a las charlas de educación sexual que dictaban en la secundaria para los dos últimos grados. Y es que nadie lo hacía de hecho, porque era mucho más divertido estar conversando en clases o imaginando cosas poco inocentes con las imágenes que mostraban mediante el proyector. Sin embargo, la trillada frase "tu cuerpo experimentará muchos cambios", dicha por su profesor, es lo único que se ha grabado en su mente.

Y con justa razón.

Porque, luego de su transformación, su menudo cuerpo comenzó a desarrollar sus músculos y su estatura aumentó considerablemente. Eso, le daría un plus en la escuela, al momento de querer elegir una pareja para una fiesta. También podría participar en el equipo de lucha, pero no sería justo que un hombre-lobo compitiera, ya que su fuerza y velocidad son sobrehumanas. Y en el caso de que alguien pudiera causarle daño, se recuperaría en tiempo record.

Pero nada de eso le importaba. No le interesaba ser el chico más codiciado de la escuela si _ella_ no le pedía que la eligiera o _ella_ no lo miraba.

_Ella._ Kim.

Desde que entraron a la escuela, el la había vigilado silenciosamente, sin llegar a ser un acosador. Y la amaba en silencio desde que había oído su risa fluida, como la de una niña, un día soleado de septiembre, unos tres años atrás.

Y pensando en ella, llegó apurado a la escuela. Corrió los últimos metros que le quedaban por recorrer del pasillo a la puerta del salón de historia, cuando choca con algo y ese algo se tambalea, a punto de caer al suelo. Pero él la sostiene y oye un suave murmullo.

- Gracias, Jared.

Jared se gira para mirarla y ella le sonríe. Ninguno es capaz de articular otra palabra, porque ambos quedan hipnotizados por el otro. La diferencia está, en que él ahora tiene más razones para querer a esa delicada chica, mientras que ella ha descubierto a una nueva persona, que daría todo por ella, aunque no tenga ninguna certeza de como lo sabe.

Sólo dejan de mirarse cuando la profesora se aclara la voz, molesta porque un par de chiquillos con las hormonas alborotadas le están retrasando la clase. Ambos entran en silencio y se separan para dirigirse a sus respectivos puestos.

Jared no puede reprimir su sonrisa.

Ella lo había mirado.


	3. Quil y Claire

**Luna, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Y esta vez me ha costado un poco más, porque esta pareja es simplemente amor, de la forma más pura y tierna que puede haber en la tierra.**

**¡Espero que lo disfrutes!**

**Nota: Si ven algún error en los díalogos de Claire, son totalmente forzados, ya que es una niña de dos años.  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Quil y Claire**

Quil estaba en las nubes.

Al fin sabía la verdad acerca de "Sam y su pandilla", como solían llamarlos Jake y Embry, y el por qué del distanciamiento de los chicos: eran hombres – lobo, una de las tantas leyendas Quileute que sus ancestros les habían contado y se había hecho realidad.

Y hoy disfrutaría una de las ventajas de pertenecer en la manada: almorzaría con los chicos en la casa de Emily, la novia de Sam. Y según lo que le había visto a los chicos en sus pensamientos, luego de su primera reunión, es que la comida era exquisita.

Por eso, entró feliz a la casa de la chica Young y se sentó en el lugar donde ella había indicado. Esperó en silencio a que la comida fuese servida, mientras los chicos hablaban animadamente. Sin embargo, una tierna voz le habló.

- Oda, ¿Cómo te llamasd?

- Me llamo Quil, pequeña. – Le contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía que tenía esa linda niña a la que no podía dejar de mirar. - ¿Y tú?

- Mi nomdbe es Claire. – Le dijo la niña, sonriéndole, sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos color miel.

De pronto, sintió suaves golpes en la mesa y la voz de Emily resonando.

- Ok chicos, ya pueden comenzar a almorzar. – Emily iba a sonreír al ver cómo sus invitados devoraban la comida, pero su cuerpo se tensó al ver cómo Quil y Claire hablaban.

_Quil se había imprimado de su sobrina._

En ese momento venía entrando Sam, pero al ver que Emily se dirigía a él y con una mirada algo perturbada, volvió a abrir la puerta para hablar con ella a solas.

Quil sintió como un líquido amargo corría por su garganta, quitándole el apetito, por lo que se apresuró a salir de la casa. Pero no estaba preparado para oír el grito de exasperación de Emily.

- ¡Claire sólo tiene 2 años, Sam! ¿No crees que es algo bastante perturbador?

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Emily agachó la cabeza, medio arrepentida de haber dicho esas palabras con tan poco tacto y delante del chico. Sam sólo la abrazó, haciendo que la chica hundiera la cabeza en su pecho, mientras miraba a Quil con una mirada comprensiva.

- No te sientas mal, Emily. – Le dijo Quil con una voz que no era la suya, producto de los nervios. – Si tuviera una hermana pequeña, no dejaría que nadie la mirara. – Sam río por el comentario y Emily se despegó de Sam para mirar al nuevo miembro de la manada.

- ¿Prometes que serás como su hermano?

- Si no lo hago, puedes envenenar mi almuerzo.

La cara de Emily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que con las cicatrices en su cara, parecía algo tétrico, dándole un poco más de drama a la situación.

- Mejor será que entremos, a ver si es que nos dejaron algo que comer, ¿les parece? – La conciliadora voz de Sam dio por terminada la conversación, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a la pequeña Claire.

- Tía, ¿Puedo jugad con Quil después de almodzad?

Emily miró al chico, luego a su sobrina, y contestó.

- Si pequeña, claro que puedes. – Aquella respuesta terminó por coronar las expectativas de Quil con respecto a la manada.

Sin duda, era lo mejor que le había pasado.


End file.
